


so what

by jaeminhyung (asscoups)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, don't worry if you are afraid of nomin HAHA, i just suck at making titles, jaemin is annoyed by jeno, nohyuck have crushes on each other, nomin are platonic, tags are difficult, the title does not have any relation to the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asscoups/pseuds/jaeminhyung
Summary: Lee Jeno's terribly annoying crush on Lee Donghyuck and his path to confession, told from Na Jaemin's point of view.





	so what

**Author's Note:**

> i enjoyed writing this fic while listening to let's meet up now by sg wannabe so i suggest you guys do the same too while reading this uwu
> 
> enjoy!!

Jaemin didn't know when the hell did Lee Jeno started to fall head over heels for Donghyuck, but one fine holiday, Jeno randomly burst into his room, totally uninvited at a damn 3 p.m. just as Jaemin wanted to have a sweet good afternoon nap, locked the door and started to babble about his sexuality because he felt he was turning gay. When confronted about the boy's identity who made Jeno's 'straightness' waver, it turned out to be Lee Donghyuck, the one and only Lee Haechan, NCT Dream's main vocal.

 

Jaemin was surprised and skeptical at first, to be fairly honest. He always thought Jeno was straight since Jeno once liked a fellow female trainee from their SM Rookies days, but when Jaemin saw how Jeno blushed when his eyes accidentally met Donghyuck's during a session of dance practice a few days later, it made Jaemin think otherwise. A conclusion was made.

 

_Lee Jeno totally had a huge gay crush on Lee Donghyuck._

 

And Jaemin thought it couldn't be more obvious. Jeno always looked at Donghyuck when they were practicing, Jeno accepted Donghyuck's affections more easily nowadays and even initiated it on certain days, and the list went on. Jaemin could literally go on Twitter and made a thread specifically titled: "Things Lee Jeno did to gain Lee Haechan's attention".

 

If there was another thing Jaemin noticed about Jeno's big fat crush was that Lee Jeno never stopped talking about Donghyuck.

 

It was after their dance practice for SMTOWN Osaka. Dream finished their practice and already headed home to rest but Jaemin and Jeno stayed behind, Jaemin wanting to smoothen his dance moves for We Young while Jeno, well, he didn't want his best friend to overwork so he was there to remind Jaemin of the time.

 

As Jaemin practiced a few moves repeatedly without the music, Jeno started to talk to get rid of the boredom. "I like Hyuckie," he blurted out. Jaemin chuckled.

 

"That is no big news, Jeno."

 

"It's pretty a big deal for me..." Jeno replied back before he continued to mind his own business.

 

That was the first time, not that terrible, Jaemin could totally handle it. But then, it became too often. Jeno would gush about Donghyuck and everything about him to Jaemin, as if Jaemin was his diary.

 

At first, it was cute. The smile on Jeno's face whenever Donghyuck did some questionable yet funny things? Cute. The sight of Jeno gushing over everything that Donghyuck did? Cute. But over time, it started to become annoying. No bad feelings but Jeno was so lovesick that it made Jaemin jealous and wanted to puke rainbow.

 

"Isn't he so cool, Nana?" Jeno whispered to him as he rested his chin on his knees, his eyes focused on Donghyuck as the latter practiced Billionaire with Mark.

 

Jaemin stared at Jeno in incredulity. "You've been telling me the same damn thing 20 times, Jeno," He complained.

 

"So what?" Jeno replied. "I am just stating the facts," He said, grinning widely.

 

"Yeah, whatever you lovesick idiot." Jaemin rolled his eyes. "Try to gush about Haechan again and I will not hesitate to tape your damn mouth," He threatened, pointing a finger towards his best friend. "Want to talk about him? Go to someone else."

 

Jeno scoffed. "Remember that one time when you like Renjun months ago? You told me a shitton of things about him, but I never complained. Now, shut up before I tell Renjun about the letters you write for him."

 

Jaemin slapped Jeno at the arm. "He is just a few feet away from us! What if he hears you!" He whispered harshly, his eyes darting towards Renjun who was sitting at the other side of the room. Jeno snickered. "Therefore, don't complain. I could just go there and tell him how you had a big fat crush for him before."

 

Jaemin let out a groan and burrowed his face into his knees. He knew Jeno would use that on him. Jeno was never not serious when it came to threats so Jaemin shut up. His letters were cringeworthy and Jaemin's pretty sure that he didn't want to end up like the main character in To All The Boys I've Loved Before. He made a mental note to hide the letters in place Lee Jeno could never find (Burning them or ripping the letters apart would probably be an easier way to get rid of them, but Jaemin didn't have the heart to, he may or may not still have feelings for Renjun).

 

The fourth month into Jeno's huge crush on Haechan, Jeno voiced out his plan to confess to the main vocal, to which Jaemin was happy for him. He even helped Jeno by doing a confession plan, but apparently, Jeno was too chicken to confess. Jaemin didn't give up. He continued to help his best friend since a friend indeed is a friend in need or whatever the idiom was, and here came a series of Jeno's failed attempts to confess at Haechan.

 

The first attempt failed after Chenle and Jisung appeared in the wrong place, at the wrong time. The second attempt was disturbed because Jeno was too slow and Donghyuck was getting late for his schedule with 127. Jeno suffered the same fate during his third attempt, curse his sense of choosing the right moment. The fourth attempt, Jeno tried to ask Donghyuck out when they were watching a movie, but he chickened out. This was Jeno's fifth attempt to ask Donghyuck out for a date and Jaemin swore to God, if Jeno failed again, he would back out from this whole confessing plan.

 

"What if he doesn't like me, Nana? What if I ruin our friendship? What if he hates me after that? What if-"

 

Jaemin stood up and slammed a hand on Jeno's mouth, successfully shutting the nervous boy up. "Listen. You got this. Stop your train of worse cast scenarios. Ask him out for a date, that's all you need to do," Jaemin said, moving his hand from Jeno's mouth and he grabbed Jeno's shoulder.

 

"Repeat after me. I can do this."

 

"I can do this," Jeno copied, a little uncertain.

 

Jaemin nodded. "Repeat it again. You know what they say, say it until you believe it."

 

"I can do this. I can do this," Jeno chanted like a mantra, his confidence building up by each phrase he said.

 

"You can do this!" Jaemin exclaimed, fueling Jeno's enthusiasm more.

 

A grin reached Jeno's lips. "I can do this!"

 

"Yes you can!"

 

"I can do this!"

 

"Who can do what?" Donghyuck asked, suddenly opening the door. Jeno let out a squeak and pushed Jaemin's hands from his shoulder. He turned around and looked at Donghyuck in surprise.

 

"H-H-Hyuckie! W-what are y-you d-doing here?" Jeno stuttered, carving a sheepish smile at the main vocal. Donghyuck let out a chuckle, completely amused as he leaned against the door frame.

 

"I hear you guys chanting "I can do this" loudly like a tribe so I become curious," Donghyuck answered. His eyes darted towards Jaemin before travelling back to Jeno. "So, what's the tea? You can do what?"

 

Jaemin looked at Jeno, who became blank and just stared at Donghyuck. He resisted the urge to facepalm at the moment. He put an arm around Jeno's shoulder, turning around so their back faced Donghyuck and he whispered to Jeno, "This is your chance to do it!"

 

"I can't!" Jeno whispered back.

 

"I'm still here!" Donghyuck exclaimed. Jaemin and Jeno turned around and faced the main vocal again. "Are you two hiding something from me?" Donghyuck inquired, crossing his arms and squinting his eyes at the two dancers.

 

"Jeno here has something to tell you," Jaemin said. He removed his arm from Jeno's shoulder and pushed Jeno towards Donghyuck.

 

"Really? What is it?" Donghyuck raised an eyebrow.

 

Jeno licked his lips and fumbled with his fingers. Jaemin watched Jeno nervously.

 

"I...I.." Jeno started, stammering over his words. Jaemin watched him nervously. He placed his hands behind his back and crossed his fingers. He suddenly turned religious (just so a friend of his would not screw up again and gain the balls to ask another friend of his out for a date, God, the thought of it made Jaemin feel ridiculous) and prayed hard.

 

Jeno closed his eyes and took a deep breath, an attempt to calm himself. He opened them and looked at Donghyuck. "Hyuck," He called. Donghyuck hummed, looking at Jeno with an amused smile. "Yeah?"

 

Jeno opened his mouth. Jaemin stared at him with hopeful eyes. Come on, Jeno, you can do this, say those words, Jaemin yelled in his mind.

 

"Mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell!" Jeno blurted out.

 

"Are you fucking serious?" Jaemin exclaimed, looking at Jeno in utter disbelief. He should knew better than having his hopes up. Jeno glanced at Jaemin and gave him an apologetic look.

 

While Donghyuck laughed like he just heard the best joke in the world, Jaemin had to resist the huge urge from ripping Jeno apart.

 

Five months into Jeno's big fat crush on Lee Donghyuck, just a week before Christmas, Jaemin found out that Donghyuck also had a big fat crush on Lee Jeno too, thanks to Renjun.

 

Jaemin wanted to help his hopeless friend in his love life, so he started to hatch a plan to set the two together during their Christmas gathering. For extra reinforcements, he pulled Renjun into the plan. Renjun refused at first, but Jaemin had his pride in convincing people. The Chinese vocalist agreed not long after. Plus, their job were very simple. All Renjun and Jaemin needed to do was to bring Donghyuck and Jeno close with each other during the gathering. Once they did so, Jaemin will hold a mistletoe over them and they'll have to kiss. As easy as ABC. Yeah, Jaemin could totally nail this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Okay, maybe he could not.

 

It was a choatic night. What was Jaemin expecting after having eighteen people cramming inside an apartment? Jaemin thought he was crazy for imagining a very calm Christmas gathering. There were constant chants of the word chug coming from Mark, Yukhei, Johnny, Ten, and Jaehyun. There was also music booming from the speaker. Conversations were everywhere and finding Jeno was quite a hard thing to do in a very packed apartment. Lord, Jaemin should knew better.

 

Just what did Jeno ever did that Jaemin was trying everything he could to set him up with Hyuck? Jaemin wanted to know too.

 

A smile reached Jaemin's lips when he spotted Jeno. As he approached the dancer, he eyed Renjun and signalled him to drag Donghyuck towards the balcony connected to Jaehyun's room.

 

When Jaemin approached Jeno and Doyoung, he didn't waste any time to get straight to the point. He linked his arms with Jeno and looked at Doyoung. "Hyung, let me borrow Jeno for a while, okay?"

 

Doyoung frowned and just as a string of questions was about to leave his mouth, Jaemin already dragged Jeno away.

 

"Where are you taking me?" Jeno questioned, flustered as he let himself being pulled by Jaemin into Jaehyun's room. He protested more but went speechless when he found Donghyuck were inside the room as well. Jaemin made Jeno and Donghyuck stood facing each other.

 

"Did Jaemin drag you here too?" Jeno questioned. Donghyuck shook his head.

 

"That Chinese dude did," He answered and nudged his head towards Renjun.

 

"Renjun, why are we here?" Jeno asked for the behalf of both of them, looking at Renjun who was standing behind Donghyuck.

 

"Don't ask me. I was dragged into the plan." Renjun raised his hands in defeat.

 

"Nana?" Jeno eyed his best friend. Jaemin grinned. Jeno knew he was up to something. Not wanting to waste any time, Jaemin skipped towards Jeno and Donghyuck. "If you want to know," He singsonged and pointed his index finger upwards before he instructed, "Look up."

 

Jeno and Donghyuck raised their head in unison and both let out a small gasp when they saw a green thing hanging over them. A damn mistletoe. They looked at each other, their eyes filled with incredulity as their cheeks became redder by each second. Jaemin smiled at their reaction. "Now you may kiss your crush!" He exclaimed.

 

Jeno and Donghyuck stared at each other, both equally flustered and shy. Jaemin giggled. "If you two are shy, don't worry, we will leave you two alone," He said in a teasing tone and pulled Renjun out from the room.

 

"So..." Donghyuck cleared his throat. He diverted his eyes away from Jeno, too embarrassed to say anything at that moment.

 

An awkward silence filled the room and Jeno was the one to break the silence by blurting out a fast and quick, "Ilikeyou!"

 

Donghyuck looked at him with wide eyes. He stared at Jeno without any words. His eyes were evident of disbelief. He wasn't mad like what Jeno imagined in his train of bad thoughts and Jeno found a little bit of confidence in him to say those words again.

 

"I like you, Lee Donghyuck," Jeno breathed out. So, this was it, his confession. "Well, I think I am," He stammered, feeling nervous when he found Donghyuck looking at him with an unreadable smile.

 

"Since when?" Donghyuck questioned.

 

"I-I don't know since when, but all I know is that I like you. When I see you, my heart started racing. And, when you--" His sentence were cut off when Donghyuck leaned forward and pecked his lips. Jeno stared at Donghyuck in surprise, very taken aback by the peck.

 

Donghyuck let out a chuckle at his reaction. He linked their pinkies together and stared at Jeno lovingly. "Lee Jeno, want to be my boyfriend?" He asked as he swung their linked fingers side to side slowly.

 

"What?" Jeno blinked, too surprised to comprehend the situation.

 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, fondly smiling and he repeated his question. "I like you too, Jeno. Want to be my boyfriend?" Finally grasping the situation, a grin appeared on Jeno's lips. His eyes sparkled fondly and he shot Donghyuck his gorgeous smiling eyes.

 

"Yes, I will."

**Author's Note:**

> yay you read it :D the whole things kinda sucks but i hope you like it! i will try to improve my writing skills and write more oneshots in the future!
> 
> give me kudos and comments, lovelies!


End file.
